


Of Lies And Understandings

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun knew, he realized. Jun knew despite all the lies and all the smiles he had thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lies And Understandings

“Busy, huh?” Sho’s voice caught Jun’s attention. He looked up and he saw Nino was already tidying his bag even though they just barely caught their breaths.

“A little bit,” Nino distractedly grinned. His hands were fumbling on his belongings, searching for a particular script in between many others. Jun noticed how dark the circles under Nino’s eyes were when the man scanned through those documents.

“Bento?” Aiba waved a box to Nino. It was their lunch that was postponed due to the interviews.

Nino stared at the bento with the expression like he just remembered it. He pondered for the slightest second before focusing back to his pile of papers, “Take it, I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t had anything since this morning,” Ohno pointed out from the couch.

“I had a big breakfast,” Nino reasoned and looked at his wristwatch. He shoved all of his belongings to his bag and hoisted it up on his shoulder.

Jun secretly sighed. He took his own bag and rummaged through it, finding a little box that he had prepared this morning.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Sho reminded. He tried to sound casual but Jun was sure everyone caught the hint of worry there.

Jun rummaged even further to find the little note that was supposed to be there.

Nino chuckled as if he wanted to loosen up the tense air a bit, “I’m still young, unlike you grandpas. I can handle this much just fine,” he then beamed his usual cheeky smile when he waved, “I’m leaving, guys.”

Nino patted Jun’s cheek once as his way to say _I’m leaving, see you later at home_. He escaped through the door and even though they didn’t hear it, they knew Nino was almost running through the corridor. Nino was just that professional; he wouldn’t be happy if out of everyone, he was the one to come late. Even though his schedule would make it understandable, he would still do his best to arrive on time.

Aiba sighed. Ohno and Sho followed suit. There was an unspoken conversation between them. They were all worried about their brat, but words wouldn’t serve its purpose well when it came to Nino.

Slowly, the three oldest’s eyes drifted to Jun. Their gazes were the ones of asking help.

Jun sighed. He stuck the note to the box and stood up, “Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

Ohno, Sho, and Aiba smiled gratefully to Jun as the youngest of them all dashed after Nino.

*******

Nino slumped to the car’s seat and lifted the script so he can read it while resting his neck. He had a lot to memorize and his brain was somehow refusing to cooperate. He grunted, for once letting his tiredness shown.

Just before the car moved, Jun appeared and knocked on Nino’s window. Nino opened it with confusion written on his face.

Jun shoved something to Nino and stepped back right after that. With a quick, “Go on,” Jun gestured the manager to drive.

Nino gaped as he could only see Jun waved at him. He didn’t even had the chance to utter a word because the car was already moving.

Nino looked down to the thing on his hands and he found a food container with a simple note attached to it.

_Script on left hand, food on right hand. You have no reason to skip lunch now._

Nino opened the container and found bite-sized food inside it. Some kind of sandwiches, mini burger, french fries...

There’s this certain feeling swarmed in his chest. Jun knew, he realized. Jun knew despite all the lies and all the smiles he had thrown. Yet, Jun didn’t confront him right away but kept silent through all those lies instead. Jun _understood_. Because Nino was just being Nino, and Jun, as always, _understood_.

Nino typed a message for Jun.

_I said I had a big breakfast, didn’t I?_

Not a minute later, Jun’s reply came.

_You’re a terrible liar, Ninomiya. You can’t fool us._

Nino smiled fondly. Now he felt stupid for trying to hide his tiredness from his band-mates. From his _Jun_. He felt bad for lying. He felt bad for pretending. Because obviously, they could read him right away.

_Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I see._

Jun was suspiciously fast in replying but Nino had no complaint on that.

_You’re welcome and yes, you are. Stop replying and memorize those lines, Ninomiya. I don’t want to hear an excuse like too many NG for coming home late tonight._

Nino knew all that Jun was trying to say was _I’ll wait for you to come home_. So he put down his phone, picked up his script, and reached for the food. To his surprise, it was so good. Every piece was arranged carefully so Nino could take it with one hand and not make a mess out of it. The amount was just enough; not too many that would make Nino’s stomach upset nor too less that would only make Nino crave for more.

Jun had put his effort on the meal. Nino had no idea how Jun managed to prepare this but if he had to wake up at shit hour in the morning that day, he wondered at what time Jun woke up.

So, it was just right when Nino reached for his phone again and typed with all the sincerity he had in his heart.

_I love you, Matsumoto._

And the reply came a heartbeat later,

_Stupid._

And another message followed immediately,

_I love you too._

And Nino wondered what kindness he had done in his life to deserve one Matsumoto Jun as his.

Oh, he just had no idea.


End file.
